Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni
|producer = |Chronology1 = SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Singles Chronology |Last1 = Hotaru Matsuri no Hi ((2013) |Next1 = Furusato no Yume (2017) }} Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni (嗚呼、素晴らしき日々よ / Dream Last Train / 木立を抜ける風のように; Oh, Something Wonderful Comes Everyday / Dream Last Train / Like the Wind That Blows Through the Grove of Trees) is the first indie DVD single by Sato no Akari, Triplet and ODATOMO. The DVD single was released on April 23, 2014. Tracklist Disc 1: DVD #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo (MV) #Dream Last Train (MV) #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni (MV) #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo (Another Ver.) #Dream Last Train (Another Ver.) #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni (Another Ver.) #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo (Karaoke Ver.) #Dream Last Train (Karaoke Ver.) #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni (Karaoke Ver.) #MUSIC VIDEO making of Disc 2: CD #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #Dream Last Train - Triplet #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo (Instrumental) #Dream Last Train (Instrumental) #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni (Instrumental) Featured Members *Sato no Akari **Katsuta Rina **Sato Masaki **Uemura Akari *Triplet **Okai Chisato **Takagi Sayuki **Kudo Haruka *ODATOMO **Oda Sakura **Kanazawa Tomoko Single Information ;Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo *Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: Tsunoda Takanori ;Dream Last Train *Lyrics: Abesho *Composition, Arrangement: Onishi Katsumi ;Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Yamaguchi Hiroo *Arrangement: Suyama Jun Concert Performances #Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo #*Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ #Dream Last Train #*Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Takemura Miu #Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni #*Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Oricon Chart Positions Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 744 Trivia *This is the first DVD single to be released under both SATOYAMA and SATOUMI movements. *It is the first triple-A side DVD single released under the SATOYAMA movement. *"Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo" is described as being up-tempo, with some slow parts. "Dream Last Train" is described as having a rock-tune. "Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni" is described as being a ballad. External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Announcement (archived) es:Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni Category:2014 Singles Category:Sato no Akari Category:ODATOMO Category:Triplet Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:SATOYAMA Movement Releases Category:English Name Single Category:2 Members Line-Up Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:SATOUMI Movement Releases Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 DVD Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles In Category:Collaboration Single